ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Eriksson
}}| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" October 30th - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Blue - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Blue - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Band of Seven - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Insignia Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Eyepatch - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Thief - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Undertaker - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Band of Seven - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Jiko Ash Grove Hina Ishida Swirl Blight - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#2A8FE8; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" <<>> - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" None - }} style="background-color: #2A8FE8; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Collapsible Staff (main) Sabre Set of Blades - }} |} 'General' She is one of the antagonists in the Seven Arc. She was seen briefly on Lady Aeon where the illegal auction was being held in Ike's levelling arc, Don't Steal The Rum Supply but makes an official debut in the fourth arc. 'Appearance' She has light sky blue eyes and blue hair that nearly brushes her shoulders. She is of average height and slim, with a fit body. When she first debuts, she is wearing long grey pants and a white singlet underneath a bodice-fitted top tightened by cords. She also had arm guards for her forearms and a blue fabric waistguard over her left leg that has a black L on it. 'Personality' She acts rough around the edges but is caring and considerate. She has a lot of pride though that prevents her from doing extreme actions. She is a calculating person who will not take high risks and is very intelligent. Her physical and mental ability make up for her lack of magic. When she gets mad, she has no care for people or objects around her. She does not even care about herself and does not mind being injured if it inflicts some damage on her opponent too. She disregards her unspoken rule of not taking high risk actions and her morals. 'Magical Ability' She has no magical ability. Her speciaility is weaponry. If she was left in a training room with a weapon for two hours, she would be able to defeat a group of four men with that weapon. 'Weakness' She cannot use magic and is afraid of powerful magic. 'History' She was the first mate of Drunk Falcon before Felix was promoted the night before the auction that was being held on Lady Aeon. She accepted the captain's decision, as she believed that it must have been for a very important reason and that she was inadequate for the position. That night, Lady Aeon exploded as the gunpowder was set off. The crew of Drunk Falcon were arrested and they gave out heavy sentences to people with higher positions. As Felix was not arrested, they gave Lyra a ten year sentence as they still believed she was the first mate of Drunk Falcon. 'Relationships' Felix Pederson They both knew each other as fellow pirates and have had business with each other. When they meet again in Seven Arc, she is shown to have great hate towards him, and personally blames him for the incident on Lady Aeon Ike Waites They meet briefly in Don't Steal The Rum Supply on Lady Aeon and Lyra recognises Ike in the fourth arc, Seven Arc where Lyra is the antagonist. She however recognises him as Alois Fitzgerald rather than Ike Waites. Jiko She works in the Band of Seven under Jiko alongside Ash Grove, Hina Ishida and Swirl Blight. 'Plot' Seven Arc She debuts as one of the antagonists belonging to a group known as the Band of Seven. She recognises Felix Pederson who runs away into the castle. She follows after him, leaving Hina Ishida with the assumption that Felix is her love. As she corners him in the castle Ike Waites also comes as he followed her and Felix. Lyra tells them both that she will kill them, and refers to Ike as Alois Fitzgerald, the alias he used when he was part of Drunk Falcon. Felix denies that Ike is Alois as he did not realise that they were the same person. 'Days Off' None. 'Trivia' *She is the only member out of the Band of Seven to be found on the first page of Google when her name is typed in.